Divergence
by TRDS-9696
Summary: After discovering proofs of corruption, Orion Pax and his group of Autobots decides to wage war against the Decepticon Regime, led by Megatronus Prime. AU, where Megatron is Prime
1. Chapter 1

A red and blue mech storms inside his quarters. This mech's name is Orion Pax, advisor to the Prime, Megatronus Prime. Megatronus, or Megatron as he prefers to be called, usually appreciates any kind advice from his numerous advisors, this time all of his advices have been ignored.

Megatron's current plan was to launch an invasion to the city of Simfur, whose Emirate have recently been questing Megatron's actions.

As Orion ponders his friend's motivations, his mind wanders to a time past. A time when they both was revolution leaders, not government officials…

* * *

><p><em>Orion and Megatronus walked through the corridors of the Council Hall, led by Orion's mentor Alpha Trion.<em>

_Trion have arranged a meeting between the Council and the two young revolution leaders._

"_This is it," Trion said, "Remember, stay calm. Don't be nervous"_

_He pushed the doors leading to the Chamber of the Council and Megatron and Orion enters the room. Standing before them in large podiums were the thirteen members of the Cybertronian High Council._

_Head Councilor Halogen tapped his gavel and announced, "We are here this solar cycle for the hearing between us, the High Council and Megatron and Orion Pax. Anything that was spoken of in this meeting is classified information and is not to be repeated outside of this meeting"_

"_The Council invites Orion Pax to voice his concerns," said Councilor Ratbat._

_Orion stepped forward. "Megatron and I have recently uncovered proofs of alleged corruption within the Senate"_

"_Alleged corruption?" asked Councilor Drivetrain_

"_Indeed, Councilor," Orion continued, "We have traced back a transfer of a considerable sum of money to Senator Dropkick from the recently freed criminal, Nightblade, who has only served half a vorn of his 25 vorns jail term. There is also proofs of a transaction from Senator Proteus to the contract killer Lockdown after the assassination of Emirate Ska from Kolkular"_

"_This is worrying news indeed. Have you re-checked the proofs? Both Dropkick and Proteus are very high rangking officers," asked Councilor Chaindrive._

"_The proof has been confirmed by numerous sources," Orion said._

"_Very well. We shall confirm your report ourselves to make sure that the report is indeed true. Meanwhile, the Council invites Megatron to voice his concerns," said Halogen._

"_Aside from the points that my fiend Orion Pax has voiced, there are many other unlawful acts committed by members of the Senate and other government offices. These included, but not limited, to the presence of Elite Guard member Sentinel in the assassination of members of the Iacon Police Department, government official Ransack – forgive the pun – ransacking the office of Senator Dai Atlas, Senator Proteus' knife being pulled out of the body of Security Chief Red Alert, and many other crimes that we have proof committed by government officials. While this is distressing news indeed, we calls for the High Council to scan the government officials, in order to ensure that the political environment is filled with hard-working, honest officials," Megatron said._

"_Very well. The Council will work to ensure that, if your accusations are indeed true, the political offices of the corrupt officials be removed. Again, this will only be done if the Council have confirmed the proofs to be true. Council dismissed," said Halogen._

"_What a bunch of old lazy-afts," said Megatron, once they have left the Chamber._

"_Calm down. This result is probably the best deal we could get right now. It won't do us good if you went barreling in there demanding to be heard," said Orion._

* * *

><p>Orion was jolted from his recollection of the past by his clock ringing. Orion looked up to the clock and back to his unfinished report, before glancing to the wall where a picture was hanged. A picture of himself and Megatron before their second audience with the Council…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Megatron and Orion stood impatiently in the entrance to the Council Hall. Alpha Trion have called both of them earlier, saying that the Council have requested another meeting.<em>

_Which brings them to their current predicament. Stuck waiting outside the Hall for the last several mega-cycles. After waiting more, a security guard approaches them._

"_Are you Orion Pax and Megatron?" he asked_

_The two nodded._

"_The Council can meet you now," he said, "Follow me"_

_The three wandered the long corridors of the Hall for some time when Orion asked, "Why aren't we heading to the Chamber?" he asked_

"_The Council requests a more private meeting. You are heading to Head Councilor Halogen' office in the upper levels," he explained. Orion nodded, satisfied with the answer._

_The three reached Halogen's office some time later. The guard knocked on the door._

"_Councilor? Pax and Megatron is here," he said_

"_Bring them in," replied Halogen._

_The security guard opens the door and motions for them to enter. "Leave us," Halogen said to the guard. He nodded and left the office._

"_Take a seat," Halogen said._

_The two sat down._

"_We have confirmed your accusations. But the names mentioned on your report have all activated their immunity rights," Halogen said._

"_What do you mean by immunity rights?!" Megatron roared._

"_It means that they cannot be prosecuted now. Their offices can't even be removed," Halogen answers calmly._

_Megatron growled. "There is another reason I have summoned you here for," Halogen said._

"_What? What is it?" Megatron asked_

"_Seeing the lack of a Prime now, we have decided to appoint one of you as Prime. Only a Prime can remove their immunity rights," he said._

"_So?" Megatron asked, "Who is it?"_

"_The council have took a vote and decide which one of you will be named Prime," he said. Megatron growled impatiently in his seat._

"_You, Megatron, will be the new Prime," Halogen said._

_Megatron stared at the Councilor in shock._

"_Me?" he asked_

"_Are there any other Megatrons on this room right now?" Halogen asked back._

_Megatron straightened in his seat. "I accept, Councilor," he said._

"_Very well. You are hereby granted the rank of Prime and given the powers and rights of a Prime. Your title will be Megatronus Prime," Halogen announced._

* * *

><p><em>It is ironic<em>, Orion thinks, _that Megatron and I started out by rooting the corrupt officials and now I have solid evidence that there are corruption going out right under his command._

The more Orion thinks however, the more disturbing his thoughts be.

_What if Megatron himself is supporting the corruptions? The reports I received certainly suggests that. I must investigate. If Megatron is really supporting the corruptions then he will certainly be holding me back. I will resign from my position._

Orion quickly types a short resignation letter and delivers it through the DataNet to Megatron's office. He will investigate, whatever the risks.


	2. Time Unit Guide

Time Unit Guide for Divergence AU

Deca-cycle - Decade

Vorn – year

Lunar-cycle – month

Stellar-cycle – week

Solar-cycle – day

Mega-cycle - hour

Cycle – minute

Klik - second


End file.
